


Childhood Memories

by Giuly99jb



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Letters to Santa, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Smut, Toni’s backstory, choni, she decides to share a slice with Cheryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: Toni got a help from her girlfriend and her best friends who help her move her childhood things. In the meanwhile she revisits her past thanks to a letter she wrote to Santa when she was young.Cheryl is there to make her feel better.





	Childhood Memories

Toni looked at the figure that was lying next to her. She looked how her chest was rising and falling with a constant rhythm, while sometimes her mouth opened and closed producing a huff and puff that was warm. A shiver invaded her, so she shifted closer to the redhead woman in her bed, hugging her petite and slim waist and putting her head on Cheryl right breast. She drifted off after few minutes, while listening to her girlfriend’s heartbeat.

 

*

 

After her grandfather’s funeral, Toni had the daunting task of clearing out the trailer her grandaddy had lived in since her mother had died. It fell to her because now she had no one. Her relatives were all dead. She didn’t know about her father, she grew up with her mother and her girlfriend and she had been happy with all what she had had. They had given her love, hugs, gifts and a family. The only thing she knew about her father was that he had left them when she was two weeks old, claiming that he had fallen in love with another woman younger than her mother. She all knew that because her grandfather told her all those things.

Cheryl was coming by to help and so were Fangs and Sweet-Pea but she decided not to wait.

Toni headed for the utility room. She wasn’t sure what was up there besides holiday decorations. Her grandfather always had the boxes sitting out in the foyer waiting for her and the other young serpents to put them around. She had never gone into the broom closet.

A plastic reindeer greeted her as she opened the door. Toni smiled and patted its head as she walked in.

Along with the holiday decorations there were three trunks against one wall.

Toni opened the first one. It was full of baby things that her mother had saved. She recognized the well-loved wolf she used to carry around. She gave it a hug and put it back in the trunk. She would keep that one. Maybe someday she would be able to use them again.

Toni moved to the second one. It was full of her Mother's things. There were jackets, jeans, leather gloves and few dresses. In the bottom, she found her mother’s second – and _unofficial_ \- wedding dress wrapped carefully in tissue paper. She decided to keep this trunk too.

She moved over to the third trunk and was surprised to find it locked. She looked around for a key and finally found it on top of an old writing desk.

Then she went back to the junk room and she unlocked the third trunk. It was filled with bundles of letters and boxes of old photos.

She smiled at some of them because of the costumes they were weaning, she laughed at some others that she recognized be hers. She had started to love photography since she was five years old so some of those pictures had been taken by her and a few were grainy or blurry. She grinned at the photo of her and Fangs standing in the snow with the plastic reindeer. They were children and there was a wreath around the reindeer’s neck.

A bundle of letters wrapped in a green and silver silk ribbon caught her eye. It was the handwriting that drew her attention. She lifted the bundle out to look at it.

Toni saw her attempts at cursive and her messy writing. They were all letters to Santa. On the top of each letter was her mother’s writing. She had put Toni’s age and the year.

She pulled one of hers out and read it.

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I was a good girl this year. Except that one time when I broke Sweet-Pea’s bycicle. Mom said you won't care about that since I’ve already apologized to him, but I thought I should say something._

_I hope you and your wife or husband had a nice year. We moved again. My other mom had to find another job, while mom is helping out by cleaning houses. They are both very tired._

_This year I don't want much. I just want some friends and that my moms would have more free time for themselves and more time that they could spend with me. I just want everyone to be happy._

_Love Antoniette Topaz._

_PS: Mom says I need to ask for one other thing. If it's possible, could you bring me a pretty purple leather jacket. Thank you in advance._

 

“ _TiTi_!” Cheryl’s voice called out.

“I'm here! In the broom closet.” Toni sat on the floor and pressed the letter to her heart.

Cheryl gave the plastic reindeer a wary look then sat down next to her girlfriend. “Are you alright?”

“No and yes. My childhood is here. We moved around but everything that was precious is in these trunks.”

“Then you should keep them.” Cheryl picked up one of the letters. “You and the other Serpents wrote to Santa? That's so sweet.”

“Remember when you found the worn out purple leather jacket?”

Toni handed the letter she was holding to Cheryl.The redhead nodded before reading the letter, then she smiled.

“You got what you wanted. When I was eight _I_ wanted a red silky dress. My nanny couldn't find it anywhere.”

Toni smiled at her, before sighing.

“What is it, TT?” Cheryl asked, sitting on the floor too and taking Toni’s right hand in hers.

“I wanted everyone to be happy and I wanted to spend _more_ time with my mom and Janet. I would have exchanged anything even my precious purple leather jacket for having more time with them. That was until I found out that…that-“

Cheryl squeezed her hand to encourage her to go on with the story. She was very interested in it and she knew that Toni needed someone that could listen to her.

Toni herself wanted to tell that slice of her backstory as well.

“I would have given the jacket back to Santa in exchange of those moments, until I found out who made it. My Mom. She made it herself from old drapes someone she cleaned for gave her.” Toni closed her eyes. “I didn't know she made it until she told me one day when I was caring for her.”

Toni felt her eyes watery and then someone shifting closer to her. She turned her head slightly seeing Cheryl smiling sadly at her.

They looked in each other eyes and Cheryl wiped off a tear that had escaped from one of Toni’s eye, before moving that on her cheek, stroking it.

Then, without breaking the eyes contact, she brushed a strand of Toni’s hair, tugging it behind her ear.

The air became heavier and the two of them moved closer.

Their lips were only few inches apart.

Toni closed her eyes first, moving one hand on Cheryl’s leg.

She felt a warm sigh hitting her mouth and she couldn’t help it but licked her lower lip in anticipation.

 

 

 

 

_To Be Continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this first part of this fic.  
> It’s my first F/F fic ever and I decided to write about Choni because they are my second fave couple on Riverdale (after Falice).  
> So, what do you think about Toni’s family?  
> See you with part 2.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Sorry for any mistakes, I’m Italian


End file.
